


How Long Have You Known Sora, Exactly?

by 13thSyndicate



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Shenanigans, sora and ven go home for dinner, sort of, tumblr drabble, very short fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSyndicate/pseuds/13thSyndicate
Summary: 'His Whole Life' was, in fact, the wrong answer.(written for tumblr)





	How Long Have You Known Sora, Exactly?

“How long have you known Sora, exactly?”

The question comes, sounding a little forced, from across the table. The woman there – brown hair, with bright green, intense eyes, the shape of which (if not the color) are echoed by the face of the spiky brown-haired boy scarfing food like he hasn’t eaten for weeks sitting next to her – is obviously in a good mood, but she’s also obviously trying to adjust, just a little, and the target of her question shifts a little uncomfortably as possible answers race through his mind.

“Ah, mom…” Sora says, looking a little frantic. “It’s… I mean… he’s… well, we sort of met…” Sora’s fumbling only seems to be making the woman more nervous than she was a moment ago, and he knows that he has to find an answer soon in order to stop it. Before he can really think about it, the answer just slips out.

“His whole life, really,” Ven answers, almost casually, as he cuts a piece of steak and pops it in his mouth. He feels a kick in the shin from under the table, looks up. Realizes Sora is glaring at him… and that the worried, frowning expression he remembers so clearly from the beginning of the meal is back on the woman’s face. Sora, ever the expressive one, points both hands at his mom, gives Ven a what-the-hell look, and then facepalms dramatically.

Ven’s face goes bright red.

“His… whole life….?” Sora’s mom asks, her face contorted strangely, like she’s caught between raising her eyebrow and frowning intensely and trying to make sure her child doesn’t see her weakness. Sora’s face drops into a frown, but his mother continues, not willing to let her son’s adventures paralyze her anymore. “I.. don’t remember seeing you on the island before…”

Ven and Sora let out the same nervous, sheepish, ‘that’s-a-funny-story-mom’ laugh at the same time. They glance at each other, at Sora’s mother, down at the food, and back to Sora’s mother as silence fills the room and starts to grow. Their glance back to each other is halfway to panic.

“……………this is really amazing steak, Miss Hana!” Ven blurts out in embarrassed panic.

The second kick to his shin is harder and in the exact same place, and Ven thinks to himself that this is going to be a very, very long dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on this Tumblr post (http://stormdriver949.tumblr.com/post/162854462210/vvingblade-stormdriver949-i-imagine-that) and dedicated to Stormdriver949 who is amazing.


End file.
